Blinded
by Miriku-'-'-Yami no Hikari
Summary: Yuugi goes blind due to a motorcycle accident. Yami helps him get over it, and Yuugi helps Yami with a tiny problem of his own. A bit of YuugixYami.
1. Blinded

**Eh...angsty little oneshot. Might getan epilogue, if I feel like writing one. Go, Disclaimer Dude!**

**Disclaimer Dude:** Miriku does not own Yuugiou, a motorcycle, or a white SUV. She does own a cell phone, though.

**Blinded**

It happened in the blink of an eye.

The results were near devastating.

Yami and Yuugi shot down the street on Yami's motorcycle. Yuugi clung tight to Yami's waist, laughing.

Under the visor of his helmet, Yami grinned. He sped up from forty miles per hour to the speed limit, forty-five. Yuugi let out a whoop, voice strangely muffled by his own helmet.

This was Yuugi's first motorcycle ride, and he was loving every second of it. He had waited patiently enough while Yami had shown him how to put on the helmet and leather gear. Now, Yami wanted him to enjoy it as much as possible.

If only they had known.

Yami slowed at a four-way stop. Seeing no one else coming, he sped up again.

A white SUV came out of nowhere, roaring along at seventy, radio blaring. The driver was too busy yammering away on his cell phone to notice the pair of teens on the motorcycle.

That is, not until he slammed right into them.

**Some time later**

Yami woke with a start in his own room. His head throbbed.

_What…where…_

Yami sat up, wincing as the many cuts and bruises covering his body shot lances of red hot pain through him. He shook his head, trying to clear his foggy memory. All he remembered was being on the motorcycle with Yuugi. Then…_something_ had hit them…

Yami looked up at his alarm clock. It was the type that not only told time, but also date, month, and day.

July twenty-eighth.

Last he'd checked, it had read July twenty-fifth.

_I've been out of it…for three days…I have to check on Yuugi!_ He pushed open the door of his room and ran over to Yuugi's.

Yuugi lay on his bed, still out of it. His small body looked woefully battered. His lip was bleeding a little.

Yami felt overcome with shame. _If I hadn't invited him to ride with me…if he hadn't come…if I hadn't even thought of it…_

He kneeled next to the bed, placing a light kiss on his hikari's still lips. Crimson eyes brimming with shamed tears, he stood up and strode out of the room.

**Fifteenminutes later**

Yuugi woke with a start. He opened his eyes—or, at least, he thought he did. Pitch darkness surrounded him.

He remembered the crash, and shuddered. _Ooh…I _never_ want to do that again._

He looked around. It was still pitch black.

_What's going on? What time is it?_

He knew he was in his own room. That was about it.

Yuugi reached under his pillow, grabbed his flashlight, and hit the on button.

Nothing.

He turned it off, shook it, and turned it back on.

Still nothing.

_Hmm…the battery must be dead._

Yuugi stumbled across his room. Finding the light switch, he flipped it up.

Not one spark of light graced his eyes.

Feeling a strange sense of dread creep over him, he began to listen.

It wasn't night—there was too much motion. Too many sounds. Birds chirping; people talking.

He raised his hands to his eyes.

They were wide and staring.

"No…" he whispered. He couldn't be. He just couldn't.

Yuugi rushed to the window. He tripped over his desk chair and fell sprawling. Shaking, he hauled himself up and dashed to the window. He fumbled with the lock, then flung it open. He leaned out, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.

He felt the sunshine, warm on his face.

He smelled the resiny scent of the pine that grew next to his window.

He heard the joyful chirruping and twittering of a robin, so close that he could almost touch it.

But all he saw was darkness.

"No!" Yuugi sobbed. He fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands.

The world was closed to him. He would never again see the sun. The moon. The city streets. His friends. His cards.

Anything.

He was blind.

**Yami**

Yami heard the shout. He bolted up the stairs, slamming open the door to Yuugi's room.

"Yuugi!"

The young boy was curled beneath the window, sobbing. Yami ran up to him. He knelt down next to his friend, touching his shoulder.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?"

Yuugi slowly looked up at him.

_His eyes—there's something wrong with his eyes—_

Yuugi's amethyst orbs seemed to peer out from behind a milky white veil. Yami had seen this symptom before—had not his own father gone blind before his death?

"Y-Yami?"

His voice shook uncontrollably. Yami could tell that he was on the verge of hysterics.

Yami wrapped his arms comfortingly around him. "Hushhh," he whispered soothingly. "It'll be all right…I know it will."

He picked the young boy up and moved to the bed. Yuugi let himself be carried, burying his face in Yami's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry, Yami."

Yami ran a finger along his best friend's bangs. "Whatever for? You're still my hikari. My aibou. My Yuugi. Nothing can change that. This isn't your fault."

He looked away. "If anything, it's _my_ fault."

:Is not.:

Yami switched from spoken word to mind speech as fast as Yuugi did.

_:How can you be sure of that, Yuugi:_

:Because it's partly my own fault. I agreed to go with you, didn't I? We're both to blame.:

_:But—:_

:No, Yami. I actually know what I'm talking about. And…I think I'll be okay.:

_:Well…is there any way I can help:_

Silence for a moment.

:You can start: Yuugi purred :by giving me a massage...:

Yami grinned mischievously.

_He wants a massage? Oh, I'll give him a massage all right…_


	2. Recovery

**Okay, this was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but people were begging me for an epilogue. So here it is!**

**Recovery**

Yuugi stumbled, and would have fallen flat on his face had not Yami been there to catch him.

"Careful, aibou. It's not as simple as it sounds."

Yuugi grimaced. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind the next time I go blind."

Yami had worked out a way for Yuugi to "see", even without his own vision. Because of the bond they shared, Yuugi and Yami could enter each other's minds. If Yuugi were to tap into Yami's sight, he would see what his other saw. The only catch was that he would see things the way _Yami_ saw them, and be biased accordingly.

Yuugi sighed. "Let's try this one more time."

That time, it worked. Yami felt Yuugi's presence in the back of his mind, and slowly turned his head so he could see.

Yuugi saw the items of his room through Yami's fog of unfamiliarity. _He_ knew what they were, but Yami didn't, and that made them seem strange and foreign.

"Yami?"

"Yes, aibou?"

"I'd like to go outside."

Yuugi felt a wave of concern and uncertainty from Yami. "Are you sure?"

Yuugi nodded. "I'm sure," he said out loud.

Yami helped him down the stairs. It was a strange sensation to Yuugi, seeing things from so high up. And everything still had that fog of mystery about it.

Yami turned his head so Yuugi could watch himself. The boy would know where to step by watching.

Yuugi almost gasped at Yami's interpretation of what he was. In Yami's view, Yuugi shone with a sort of ethereal light and beauty.

Ignoring the strange sensation, Yuugi carefully walked behind Yami, tightly gripping his other's hand. All he needed to concentrate on right now was not falling flat on his face.

They exited the game shop, Yuugi still looking out through Yami's eyes. They walked down the street, hand in hand, Yami guiding and Yuugi following.

Yami led him to the park. Seeing Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi, he waved them over.

He was surprised to feel Yuugi's awareness retreating.

"Yuugi?"

"No. I did that on purpose."

The other three rushed up, grinning.

"Yuugi!" Anzu cried. "Yami! I'm so glad to see you two! We heard about what happened—I'm happy to see you guys got out of it all right!"

Yuugi shrunk slightly back against Yami's side. Noticing this, Jounouchi tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's wrong, Yuug?"

Yuugi turned his filmed eyes up at them. Anzu let out an audible gasp.

"Yuugi!"

Yuugi closed his eyes, leaning against Yami. The latter comfortingly stroked the former's forehead, glaring at Anzu.

"She didn't know," he whispered soothingly to the now-trembling Yuugi. "She couldn't have."

"I'm so sorry, Yuugi!" Anzu cried.

Jou patted Yuugi's shoulder. "C'mon, Yuug. It ain't all _dat_ bad. You still got us ta help ya."

Yuugi cast his friends a watery smile.

He suddenly got an idea.

_I can see through Yami's eyes because we share the bond of the Millennium Puzzle. I wonder if I could do the same with them, because of our bond of friendship?_

Curious, Yuugi transferred his awareness into Anzu's. He did it slowly, so that she would be unaware of what he was doing.

Quite suddenly, Yuugi found himself looking out through Anzu's eyes. Everything was bright and cheerful. But that cheerfulness was slightly dimmed with concern as she looked down upon Yuugi.

He saw himself, through her eyes, as a good friend in need of help. And she wanted to help him so badly that it was driving her crazy.

_Hmm…typical Anzu._

He slid out and into the next mind—Honda's.

Everything around him was a challenge, just waiting to be defeated. And helping his friend—who appeared smaller and weaker than through Anzu's view—was, at the moment, the biggest challenge of all.

He slipped into Jou's mind. Once again, everything seemed to be a challenge—but things seemed to have a softer touch to them.

_Probably because of his sister,_ Yuugi thought.

Jou saw Yuugi as a great friend, and a strong duelist. Height didn't matter—what mattered was character. And to him, Yuugi _definitely_ had good character. It was almost painful to Jou, seeing his friend like this.

Yuugi slipped back in to his own mind, smiling to himself. Armed with this new information—himself, in the eyes of his friends—he would be able to do more for them. Heal faster, even.

True, his sight was gone.

But it had unlocked a whole new way for him to see.


End file.
